The Business of Love
by xxSasuNaruxx
Summary: Working for a Uchiha is never easy. Naruto finds himself in odd situations in the office, dealing with his eccentric boss. SasuNaruSasu Lemons, Language, and adult themes.
1. Don't Get Too Drunk

**My mind is being barraged by this idea, and I now it might not be a new concept, but it's a new story…hopefully. Unless my worst dreams have come true and someone is watching my brain work.**

**So, I'm doing this so spontaneously that I don't have anything really planned or mapped out besides the first three chapters. So, I'm not sure how long I'll be working on this…but I got so depressed and angsty working on Shattered that I decided to take a little break for a couple of hours and work on this. (Don't worry, Chapter 7 on Shattered and is slowly grinding out of my brain)**

**Unfortunately I've kicked caffeine out of my life *holds up poker chip with a piece of paper that says: 6 weeks on it* and as any author knows, caffeine is half the reason you're creative. It's that and the severe psychological disorders we have.**

**Don't judge. All the great ones have them. Of course not all the great ones spend their free time fantasizing about how they can write Naruto and Sasuke smut.**

**And I find myself repeating myself…don't judge.**

**Anyways, with the lack of…inspiration coupled with summer school, I'm writing at an annoyingly slow pace, so bare with me.**

**Wow…you haven't clicked off yet due to this incredibly random ranting introduction/AN yet? Aww. Love does exist! Finally, let's start.**

**WARNINGS:**…uh nothing really in the first chapter, except language and drinking. (_do I have to give warnings for those?_)  
**DISCLAIMER:** these things are getting really old. No one should really think I own Naruto.

No Lemons or anything this chapter, but do not be in your worriness! SMUT SHALL COME. Lots and lots of smut.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!"

At the sound of his name, the blonde haired boy turned and grinned at the voice that had called him, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Shika! What's up?" Naruto said cheerfully, setting his pen down on the desk, he swiveled around in his chair to face the dark haired man.

"Everyone from the eight floor is going out to Ichirakus to get drunk," Shikamaru sounded bored, but then again Shikamaru Nara ALWAYS sounded bored. Naruto nearly hopped up and down in his seat.

Ichiraku was his favorite place to eat, and he always loved going out with his work friends. Honestly, Naruto didn't have a life outside of the workplace. This was sad. A sudden thought struck him and he narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru.

"Who's is 'everyone', hm?" Naruto asked suspiciously raising one of his eyebrows. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Naruto, Sakura-chan is supposed to be there."

"WHOOP! I'm in!"

Shikamaru couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on his features. He knew exactly what Naruto was planning, winning Sakura over was a useless battle, but the blonde was very stubborn. And Shikamaru knew, wisely, that Naruto would be drunk by the end of night. And that always made his day.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said dryly. "Stop smirking, you look like a certain brooding and smirking bastard we know. And it's down right creepy."

The smirk instantly disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, as Shikamaru thought of their boss, Uchiha Sasuke. Shuddering at the thought of their resemblance, Shikamaru hastily waved and retreated out of Naruto's small office.

Naruto turned back to his work, letting out a long sigh. He glanced at the clock that rested on his desk. 3:40…only twenty minutes till he was off work, and his chance to win over the love of his life would present itself.

Looking down at the stack of papers left on his desk, Naruto frowned.

That was a lot of work to get done in twenty minutes. Grinning mischievously to himself (and checking that no one was looking) Naruto slowly opened his top desk drawer, and quickly slid the papers messily inside.

Slamming the drawer closed, Naruto wiped his hands together, grinning to himself.

_A job well done!  
_

Now that was done, Naruto sat back in his chair and twirled his pen in his fingers, he was bored and he still had twenty minutes to blow…

Naruto aimed at the pen holder on the far side of his desk before tossing the pen at it.

The pen flew low and knocked the whole thing toppling over the side of the desk. Naruto cringed at the sound of the metal canister hitting the floor as pens scattered over the floor. Scowling in laziness, Naruto pushed himself up out of his chair and around his desk, getting down on his hands and knees, gathering the pens together.

Naruto noticed his favorite pen had rolled under his desk, and just out of his reach. Flattening his body, Naruto let out a loud and long grunt as he stretched to get the pen…

"Naruto?"

The sudden sound of another person in the room made Naruto jump, realizing his awkward position and his…unknowingly sexual groans. His head collided with the underside of his desk.

"Damn it!"

Naruto growled as he crawled out from under the desk, rubbing the top of his head he looked up to see the form of Kakashi leaning in his doorway, his one exposed eyebrow raised.

"What do you want, Kakashi," Naruto snapped. Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't know you were busy, Naruto. And honestly, couldn't you wait until you were home to…do those type of things?"

"Pervert," Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I dropped my pen!"

"Hey, to each his own." Naruto was about to respond when a cold voice cut in like a knife.

"What's going on in here?"

Naruto fidgeted as Sasuke Uchiha, his boss, and son to the founder of Uchiha Corporations* , stood behind Kakashi, a cold and obviously irritated glimmer in his eye.

"N-nothing," Naruto said quickly. Kakashi turned to his superior and shrugged.

"I just came in to see if Naruto had a file I needed and I …interrupted him…" Kakashi wandered off, and Naruto gave him the glare of death.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto with cold calculating eyes, as he looked around the small office.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around to walk off. "Get to work, both of you."

Kakashi waved happily as Sasuke walked off, and turned to wink at Naruto, barely closing the door before a pen came flying towards his head.

Naruto cursed and sat up, straightening his desk.

Stupid pervert Kakashi…now his boss thought he was some sort of a freak, with a fetish for getting off in public. Vowing to get even with the man, Naruto muttered to himself as he gathered his things to leave. It was almost time to leave; besides he had 'finished' all his work already.

Walking out of his office, Naruto flipped off the lights and turned around the corner.

The multiple sounds of a typical office greeted him, as the rest of the workers rushed to finish their days work.

The elevator was right at the exit of Naruto's small office, something Naruto was very excited about. It was an easy escape from any possible problems, and also gave him a little advantage as he was the furthest from the ice enshrouded area known as his boss's office.

Turning, Naruto grinned widely as he caught eyes on Sakura turning the corner at a headlong run.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura dashed straight towards him, was this…really happening? Naruto closed his eyes as Sakura grew nearer, bracing himself for her embrace, all Naruto received was a rush of wind as Sakura flew past him.

Disappointed and embarrassed, Naruto turned to see Sakura stop in the elevator. Calling after her, Naruto tried to jump into the same elevator, but Sakura quickly pressed the button marked "Close Doors".

The elevators closed in Naruto's face right as the blonde was about to step in. Naruto blinked, once then sighed. Ever since he had started working here, Sakura-chan had only expressed a limited interest in him, even though the blonde had fallen head over heels with her.

Naruto pressed the button for the next elevator down.

"She's a bitch."

The cold and sudden voice surprised Naruto, who once again, jumped.

He turned to see another worker on the eight floor, Subaku no Gaara standing stoically beside him, waiting for the elevator. Naruto gazed at his creepy co-worker in uncertainty. But didn't reply.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Naruto stepped inside and turned around. Gaara hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" Naruto inquired.

Gaara tilted his head in confusion, as his emerald eyes glared at the perky blonde.

"No."

The doors slid together and Naruto gave an involuntary shudder before pressing the button for the lobby of the building. Humming along with the elevator music, Naruto waited for the elevator to stop at the lobby floor.

The elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors opened. Naruto stepped out and frowned as his eyes latched on to Sakura all over Sasuke, giggling and flirting as he struggled to pull out of her clutches and leave the building. 

Naruto ignored it for the time being; after all he was going to win Sakura tonight, right? Naruto smiled to himself, walking quickly for the door, brushing by Sasuke, who turned and momentarily caught eyes with the blue eyed boy before he quickly disappeared outside.

* * *

Shikamaru took another sip of his drink, looking around the room. He was happy to see that pretty much everyone he had planned on coming came. His dark eyes twinkled a moment when he noticed Sakura was there, talking to Ino in a corner of the bar.

Turning back around to the bar, Shikamaru motioned for the bartender.

"Hey…can I get a steady flow of drinks coming this way," Shikamaru smiled a small thanks as the bartender nodded.

This was going to be good.

Shikamaru turned as Naruto appeared through the entrance. Shikamaru waved him over, trying to hid his smirk from the blonde. Naruto noticed and made his way over to where Shikamaru was seated.

"Hey…looks like everyones here!"

Naruto smiled brightly at Shika. Shikamaru nodded towards Sakura's location. Naruto's eyes brightened, as he mulled over in his mind what he was going to Sakura to win her over. Feeling a light tap on his, he turned to see Shikamaru offering him a fresh drink.

Naruto gave a flash of his teeth before gulping down the whole shot, and turned to confront Sakura.

Shikamaru leaned out of his seat, watching Naruto strike up a conversation with the obviously annoyed pink haired girl. Shikamaru grinned in evil mischief as he took a another swig of his drink.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Kiba sat down heavily in the seat next to his co-worker.

"You're grinning freakishly, again." The kanine lover pointed out flatly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to Kiba.

"Naruto's at it again," he stated. Another drink slid Shikamaru's way. "And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't comfort him?"

"Uh…actually you're proving to be a really bad friend."

"Don't judge me, I'm having a bad week. And Naruto's drunk rampage would bring my mood up a little higher."

Kiba grinned, remembering Lee's birthday party when Naruto got hammered. He was pretty sure that Naruto was still banned from the zoo after that night. He turned and motioned for two other guys to come sit with him.

Choji and Lee made their ways over and took seats.

"Naruto's asking Sakura out again," Kiba looked knowingly at Lee who unconsciously cringed. Choji gave a hearty laugh, gazing over at Naruto.

"This will be good."

Naruto gazed at Sakura in utter shock. She did _not_ just say that. He knew that the girl had developed a crush…but she was…_in love?_ Naruto shrugged it off, refusing to let Sakura notice how much the rejection hurt him.

Walking over to Shikamaru, he sat down sullenly. Shikamaru gave a glance over his shoulder at the others, and gave a small smirk. Placing an assuring hand on Naruto's shoulder, he put on his best innocent face.

"What did she say now, Naruto?"

"She said she was _in love_. With that…that…Uchiha Sasuke _teme_!" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru frustration and anger flying through cerulean eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Sakura's statement. Kiba leaned forward towards Naruto.

"She's an idiot, Naruto," Kiba threw in. Naruto glanced gratefully at the dog lover.

"Yeah, forget her!" Choji added. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru holding out a full drink for him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the annoyingly smirking boy before grabbing the drink and downing it. Gulping it, Naruto wiped the drink from the corners of his mouth.

He turned to see about ten other untouched drinks waiting for him on the counter. Naruto glared at Shikamaru but didn't say a word as he grabbed another drinking, draining it all. Reaching for another glass, Naruto thought he could hear an exasperated Lee exclaim:

"NOOOO!"

* * *

The whole bar glared annoyingly at the five men that were loudly taking over the entire bar. The four men, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Lee were all laughing hysterically, as they watched their very intoxicated friend.

Naruto, meanwhile was on top of the bar, gripping a half empty shot glass while singing at the top of his voice:

_"lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body ,chocolate lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli-"**_

  
Kiba dropped from his seat roughly, grabbing his abdomen as Naruto danced like a stripper, singing the chorus continuously. They all three were enjoying the Naruto's drunk performance until finally, the blonde ran out of air. 

Naruto turned and lazily set eyes on Sakura, who was scowling at him from her table.

Naruto waved slightly before holding up his middle finger at the pink haired girl. 

"Screw yew…biiitch!" he yelled.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Ino. 

Naruto grabbed his mouth as his stomach suddenly revolted against the alcohol he had dumped into his body.

"I've…I've gotta…go to the bathroom…" Naruto stumbled off the bar, nearly falling flat on his face, he staggered towards the men's room. Shikamaru was gasping, trying to gather his breath back from laughing for so long.

"Should…one of us go see if he's okay?" Choji asked, recovering from his own attack of laughter. Shikamaru, gazed towards the door.

"Ugh, I guess I should," he sighed and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Troublesome…."

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned to see why Lee was grabbing him so fiercely, when he noticed the strange look in the man's eyes.

"Look," Lee whispered. "Isn't that…Sasuke Uchiha?"

Shikamaru followed the pointing finger towards the entrance, where his eyes fell on the pale and unmistakable form of his boss. Shikamaru quickly took his seat, turning away so his boss didn't notice his face.

"W-where did Naruto go?" Kiba giggled from below them, obviously drunk himself. He received a harsh kick from his friends, urging him to be silent, they pulled him up before pushing him down in his seat.

"What the hell is he doing here," Choji whispered to his friends. Shikamaru scowled.

"I dunno, but he's really put a damper on my buzz," Kiba swayed a little, trying to lick the remainder of his drink from the bottom of his glass.

"Do you…think he came because everyone else came?" Lee ventured. Shika shook his head.

"I never invited him," he hoarsely looked around. "How do we get out of here without getting fired," Shika mused out loud, not really looking for an answer from his friends. Lee pointed towards a side exit. Shikamaru grinned at the sighting and nodded towards it.

Moving quickly, and careful not to let the Uchiha even glimpse their faces, they all three rushed out of the building.

Meanwhile, Sakura watched the four men curiously, before she looked back and noticed her beautiful Sasuke. What was he doing here-

"YOU!"

Sasuke cringed at the very loud and obviously drunk voice of Naruto Uzumaki. Turning he saw the blonde pointing a finger in his direction, swaying on his feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, evaluating the very, very intoxicated man.

"You…you just looooved ruining my life!" Naruto slurred, barely able to keep himself steady enough to stand. "What? You come here to squeeze the fun out of this place too?" He laughed a little dizzily, and went to take a step forwards.

His hazy mind didn't really notice that there was chair in front of him, and Naruto tripped head over heels to the floor, and landed roughly in front of Sasuke.

The raven gazed down on the groaning Naruto at his feet. It didn't look like Naruto was getting off the ground any time soon. And out of no where, Sakura Haruno was gripping on to his arm. Like a leech.

Where did this girl, _come _from?

"Ahh, Sasuke-san, I am sooo sorry you had to witness that idiots behavior," she purred rubbing against him. "He's very drunk."

"I can see that."

Sakura giggled, ignoring the edge to the man's voice.

"What are you doing here Sasu-"

"Aren't you going to do something with him?" Sasuke interrupted her. Sakura blinked in surprise and looked down at Naruto.

"Uh…no. Why would I? I don't what to do with him," Sakura whined, annoyed that for some reason her love was more focused on a drunk idiot then her.

_Kami-sama, this girl is annoying..._

"He doesn't matter anyways, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a cold glance before gazing back down at the mess on the floor.

"I'll take care of it," Sasuke said briskly, scooping Naruto up bridal style, ripping his arm away from Sakura's grasp. Sakura gazed in surprise as Sasuke exited the building. Huffing, she turned and stomped back to her seat.

Sasuke walked out in the cold night air, and headed for his car. Opening the back door, Sasuke laid the boy out on the soft seats. Naruto giggled a little, unaware of his surroundings. Sasuke sighed, how did he get stuck with this drunk dobe?

When he finally arrived home, Sasuke pulled the boy out of the car, locking it with the keypad, Sasuke struggled into his apartment buildings lobby. Sasuke gave a small nod towards the man working the front desk, ignoring his wide eyed stare as Sasuke walked into the elevator holding the apparently unconscious man.

Walking into his expensive home, Sasuke put Naruto down on his couch. Stopping to gaze at the incredibly handsome man he had just carried into his home. Scowling once more, Sasuke turned and headed for his bathroom.

Sasuke gazed at his reflection in the mirror, as he brushed his teeth. Onyx eyes stared back at him before Sasuke spit and rinsed his mouth. Placing his things back, Sasuke went towards his bedroom.

Opening his door, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto gazing at Sasuke's clock, entranced. Noticing Sasuke, Naruto turned and pointed to the object in his hand.

"This!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke wince. "This is…_amazing!_"

Naruto, suddenly bored with the clock, threw it across the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over the blonde.

"Listen to me, Uzumaki," Sasuke said trying to get his attention. "You need to sleep. And get out of my room." Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly for a couple of moments before his tan hand cupped the side of Sasuke's face.

"Y-yur…hawt, you know that?" Naruto slurred. Sasuke sighed, giving up. He pushed Naruto's hand away and turned towards his door.

Apparently _he_ would be sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, groaning at the sudden ache that attacked his head. Gripping his skull, Naruto sat up slowly. Glancing around, it took Naruto a second as he attempted to remember the nights events. All that he could see in his mind was Sakura's rejection and…

Naruto groaned, he gotten hammered. _Again_.

Naruto gazed drowsily at his surroundings. Wait…this place was way too nice, this wasn't right. His apartment looked nothing like this-

Leaping from the bed Naruto looked around, where the fuck was he? Naruto felt a cold gush of wind on his body.

Looking down, Naruto realized he was completely naked.

"OHMIGOD!" Naruto yelled. "I'VE BEEN RAPED!"

The door to the bedroom opened and Naruto yelped and struggled to cover himself.

The man at the door surprised Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the beautifully bare body standing in his bedroom and took a sip of his coffee.

"What are you yelling about, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto stuttered, looking around. He didn't see any evidence of being…sexually molested.

"W-why am I naked?" He demanded, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"I wouldn't know."

A sudden silence filled the air as Naruto struggled to remember what had happened last night. Naruto glanced up and noticed Sasuke's roaming eyes, and a light blush filled his face. Sasuke quickly noticed and looked away.

"Get dressed, Naruto," Sasuke finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "You'll be late for work."

* * *

**So, I know it was pretty…all over the place, but I formulated a small plan in my head. But it's like a jungle up there, so…**

**Anyways, I plan on incorporating the business part a LOT in later chapters, I just kind of had to start off on this incident to build up the story. So, I know its probably crappy, but hopefully my next chapter will be better.**

_**Chapter Two: Promotions**_

**Review if you liked it.**


	2. Promotions

**I was a little surprised at the amount of people that liked this story…but pleasantly surprised.**

**OK, So I promised you smut, and you're going to get some!**  
**Of course it's fast and furious, a quickie if you will, so don't expect some steamy sex scene. Believe me, I have plenty of ideas to write in more smut….**

**It's coming up soon.**  
**Enjoyyy**  
**WARNINGS: YAOI smex, language, stupid humour**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Bleh.  
**

* * *

Naruto frowned as he ran up to the doors of his work building. His reflection showed that he was wearing the same clothes his whole floor saw him in the night before at the bar.

_Screw that, they all saw me drunk! Who knows what I did then! _Naruto pulled the doors open, trying to smooth out some of the wrinkles on his dress shirt.

Walking the smooth marble floors, someone stepped in front of Naruto, blocking his way to the elevators.

Pale skin, a bad haircut, and a really annoying wide smile gave the man away.

"What the hell, Sai?" Naruto yelled. "I'm already late!"

"I saw your performance last night, Naruto!" He gave a weird smile. "I liked it. Are you going to do anchor performance?" Sai eyed Naruto's clothing.

Naruto blushed a little before he replaced the embarrassment with anger.

"Shut up, Sai," Naruto snapped. He had no idea what Sai was talking about…his performance? Naruto snarled at Sai and pushed past him to the elevators, ignoring the wave Sai gave him.

The doors of the elevator opened and Naruto stepped inside. Sighing he pushed the button that read number "8". He leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

If Sai had seen him, he couldn't imagine the horrible things waiting for him in the office. Shikamaru had said the whole floor was invited, right? A sudden sickening feeling hit Naruto like a bus.

_Oh. My. God. Did I STRIP?_ Naruto's head turned hot. That _would _explain why he was naked when he woke up…and the whole "performance" that creepy Sai had said something about. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

But then again, maybe his original thoughts were correct and Sasuke had raped him.

The thought of the cold man maybe Naruto scowl, how was it that Naruto always ended up looking like an idiot around him? AND he had stolen Sakura away, albeit he didn't…really know that.

Luckily, Naruto's office was right near the elevator. A quick entrance and making himself scarce should minimize the damage, right?

The doors of the elevator opened up to his floor. Naruto winced as he stepped out and noticed pretty much everyone in the office was out and about, and of COURSE near the elevator.

"Whoooa, are you serious?" Kiba asked loudly, eyeing Naruto. Everyone else turned to stare at Naruto.

The blonde gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his neck, putting on his most innocent face.

Ino started it. She couldn't seem to hold it in, as she recalled the night before, she burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Which snowballed into fits of loud laughter. And pretty soon, everyone in the office (pretty much) were all laughing at Naruto, uncontrollably.

Naruto glared at them all, lingering with malice on the four guys who he called friends, before whirling around, playing to dash to his office and hide.

Naruto turned and ran straight on into an emotionless Gaara.

"AAAH!" Naruto covered his face instinctually.

After Gaara didn't say anything, or even let _any_ emotion show on his face, Naruto lowered his hands and gave the red head a little smile.

"H-hey Gaara…whats u-"

"What. Did you do."

Naruto gazed at the red head for a moment not sure what to say to Gaara. Naruto opened his mouth, trying to find the words to answer him.

"Uhh, what…what do you mean?" Naruto stammered. This guy was beyond creepy.

"They're laughing. They're _all laughing._"

"Uhm…y-yes-"

"Make it stop. Now."

Naruto followed the man with his eyes as Gaara side stepped him and walked stiffly through the crowd of co-workers who were still having convulsions of laughter at Naruto's expense.

Naruto held his head down and rushed over to his office door. Yanking it open he side stepped inside and slammed it closed, leaning against the door as it mercifully shut out the sounds of laughing.

So not only did he had to go on another embarrassing bender, but everyone had work had seen it. Great. How he was ever going to live this down, Naruto had no idea. Naruto's eyes went towards his desk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

What. The. Hell.

Sasuke Uchiha clicked his pen before signing off on a couple papers and returning them to Hinata.

"T-thank you, ," Hinata said shakily taking the papers. "I'll get these t-to Shikamaru r-right away-"

"HEY!"

Sasuke couldn't suppress the smirk that made its way on to his face. He knew that voice anywhere. Turning with annoyance his eyes, Sasuke faced a shaking tanned man pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Did you fire me?" Naruto demanded, moving up towards his boss. Sasuke sighed and clicked his pen again.

"No, Uzumaki," Sasuke looked back at the man, looking him dead on in those sparkling blue eyes. "I did not fire you."

"Then what the _hell_ happened to all my stuff?" Naruto demanded loudly. Hinata gasped, gazing at Naruto in surprise. "My whole office is EMPTY!"

Sasuke's smirk widened.

"I said I didn't fire you, Naruto," Sasuke said slowly. "But you're not working in that office anymore." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What. Does that even MEAN?"

"It _means _that you've been promoted." Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Naruto stepped back, obviously stunned.

"…Promoted?" Naruto repeated, unbelieving filled his voice. Sasuke nodded.

"Promoted to what?"

Sasuke gave the blonde a good old fashion Uchiha smirk of evil.

"Well, from now on you'll be working as my personal assistant."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? No. No way!" Naruto shook his head, backing away from him. "I don't want to be a…a _secretary_! How is that a promotion?" Sasuke closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"You'll get better benefits, and more money. And you're not a secretary, dobe," Sasuke snapped. "You just have the duties of one." Naruto gazed at Sasuke, confused and upset.

"Why did you do this to me? Me?"

"Well, thinking about your recent behavior," Sasuke began slowly, "getting drunk and dancing on top of a bar, yelling at people continuously, and let's not forget the incident in your office…" Naruto snarled in his head, reminding himself to get even with Kakashi. "I figured it would be best to keep you near my office."

"And what if I don't want to?" Naruto shot at the Uchiha. Sasuke lowered his head for a moment, before turning away from the blonde.

"You sit down, shut up, and get to work, or get your stuff and get out." Sasuke walked to his office door, disappearing inside.

Naruto stared at the door for a moment, for making a rude noise and turning to look down at his new desk.

It was much nicer than his old desk, and it held a sophisticated computer. The whole thing was very organized, with a pad for putting down notes, and callers. A pencil sharpener, several drawers, and a name plaque on the edge of the desk that read:  
_**  
'Naruko Uzumaki'**_"Eh? A female name?" Naruto yelled loudly gazing at the plaque. Angrily he tossed the plaque into a drawer and sat heavily on his chair.

Glancing around, Naruto wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do. Wait for someone to call, or what? Naruto took the time to go through the rest of his drawers. Pulling out a calendar, Naruto scrutinized it.

It was Sasuke's planner, it had all the things Sasuke needed to do that day, and anything he should be expecting. Naruto raised his eyes as he flipped ahead in the book. It looked like Sasuke pretty much had his whole life run by this book.

Shrugging, Naruto tossed the book back, bored.

_*RingRing*_Grabbing up the phone, a little too fast, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Yep?"

"…Naruto. You can't answer the phone like that," Sasuke's voice sounded annoyed, but amused. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then how should I answer it," Naruto demanded.

"You've worked here for three years and you don't know how to answer the phone?" Sasuke's voice sounded even more amused. "Let's try again."

*Click*

Naruto gazed at the phone in disbelief before he placed it back in its place. It wasn't even four seconds before it rang again. Naruto took a deep breath, struggling to force down his anger before he slowly picked up the phone.

"Uchiha Corporations," he said in a sickeningly sick, obviously sarcastic, tone. "You've reached the office of Uchiha Sasuke, may I help you?"

"Very good, dobe," Sasuke's voice came through again. "Now, do I have anything today important?" Naruto set the phone down and snatched up the planner again.

"Uhhh, you have some guy named Daichi Haruko calling for you," Naruto frowned. "Why would that be in the plan-"

Naruto heard the click again. Making a face at the phone, Naruto slammed it back down.

_Stupid teme._

A sudden beep sounded on Naruto's computer and he looked over to see an alert from Sasuke had popped up.

**Leaving early for a lunch meeting with executives soon.  
Get to work on these.**Naruto frowned as he clicked on the link that had an attachment of a small tasklist. Naruto scanned it, deciding it wasn't too difficult, he set to work on the first task.

Suddenly, Naruto felt like he was being watched. Turning slowly, Naruto's eyes met those of Kakashi who was standing at the edge of his desk, watching him.

"What do you want, Kakashi!" Naruto demanded, remembering the damage the man had caused. Kakashi shrugged.

"I just came by wondering if you would like to give me another show of the dancing you did last night," Kakashi said in a happy voice. "You know, close and personal. It was quite a show. Or at the very least you could finish what I interrupted-"

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi barely dodged the name plaque that was hurled at his head. Kakashi winked at the blonde before turning and quickly retreating from his presence.

Naruto glared daggers at the man's back before turning back to his computer. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with Sasuke and end up getting fired-

"_Narrrruto!"_

The voice sounded like tinkling bells. Looking up in surprise, Naruto watched as Sakura skipped towards him, a bright smile on her face.

"H-hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled shakily at her. Sakura toyed with her hair, looking around Naruto's desk.

"Sooo, you're the new assistant huh?" Sakura asked innocently. Naruto's face darkened for a moment, thinking of Sasuke.

"Yeah, it just happened-"

RingRing

"Hang on, Sakura," Naruto picked up the phone. "Uchicha Corporations, you've reached Uchiha Sasuke, may I help you." Naruto bit his lip, checking a book that was all too familiar for Sakura's greedy eyes. "Uhhh, yeah one sec…" Naruto held the phone away from his face, looking for a button on the phone. "Damn it, too many buttons!"

Finally finding the one he wanted, he held it down, putting himself through to Sasuke's line.

"What, Naruto?"

"Yeah that Haruko guy is on the phone for you," Naruto said loudly .

"Keep it down, Uzumaki," Sasuke hissed. The lines were all connected when Naruto was holding down the button, so the man could hear every word that was being said. Taking the call, Sasuke leaned back in his big chair before beginning the conversation…

Meanwhile, Naruto waited until he heard the sound of Sasuke on the phone before he turned back to Sakura.

"So, Naruto," Sakura swayed back and forth, tossing her hair. "You look GREAT today, you know that? So…professional and handsome, it's really hot."

Naruto beamed, looking down at his wrinkled clothing.

"I-I was wearing it yesterday," Naruto said uncertainly. "But thanks!" Sakura nodded absentmindedly, looking at the notebook on Naruto's desk.

"Hey, Naruto, is that the planner for Sasuke's days?" Sakura asked him, eyeing it. Naruto scoffed and picked it up.

"Yeah…everything that teme is doing is all written down on this," Naruto muttered. Sakura's eyes flashed.

"Why don't you let me hold on that for you?" She asked him. "I mean, I could help you get used to this job, right? So I'd be doing you a favor…" Naruto gazed at the girl hard.

"No, I think I got it…" Naruto said slowly, eyeing the pink girl. A possessive and obsessive look flashed over the girl before she snarled in anger, snatching for the book.

"Give it to me, Naruto!" she screeched. Naruto pulled it away before she could grab it.

"You just wanted it to know when Sasuke was doing stuff!" Naruto accused angrily.

"Just give it to me, pleeeease," Sakura's transformation into an ugly fan girl into a timid beggar brought sudden realization to Naruto's mind.

"You little bitch." Naruto said suddenly. Sakura drew back as if she had been slapped across the face. "You just manipulate people to get what you want! Well SCREW YOU, BITCH!" Naruto stood up in his chair yelling loudly.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but Sasuke's office door was rudely wrenched open. Sasuke walked out with an angry glint in his eye he stared Naruto down.

"You might," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "want to take your finger OFF the button now."

Naruto slowly gazed down to see his finger was indeed still on the linking button, which included his own phone. Meaning that everything he had just said…

"My office. Now."

Sasuke gazed out his window, ignoring the fidgeting blonde for a moment as he processed his thoughts.

As annoying as it was, ever since Sasuke had started working here he had been smitten with the beautiful blonde. Every time he had seen him around the office, his thoughts would instantly turn to him, annoyingly, and he couldn't get him out of his head.

That was fine, he could deal with his hormones…until now. Yesterday when Sasuke had brought the dobe home, it felt…well Sasuke wasn't sure what it was, but it had been in his head all day. And then when he came in and Naruto was completely naked.

Sasuke shivered at the thought. He knew that he had moved the dobe to his new position only so he could see him more. But Sasuke couldn't let Naruto know that…besides, wasn't he head over heels in love with that annoying Haruno woman?

Finally turning in his chair he fixed his eyes on the shifting blonde sitting before him.

"Naruto," Sasuke began slowly. "Do you know who Daichi Haruko is?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's black eyes bearing down on him. He shook his head.

"No…"

"He's one of Uchiha Corporations biggest customers, and a large supporter of Uchiha Corporations. And I'm pretty sure that the whole conversation we…overheard wasn't very pleasing for Mr. Haruko."

Naruto squirmed at the words. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the side of his head with his forefingers.

"You just won't stop until you force me to fire you, will you, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked up, sudden panic filling him. He couldn't be fired! His life literally depended on this job, and to get fired over something so stupid…

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto said abruptly. "Don't fire me, I know I messed up but I _can't _be fired, I'll do anything you say, Sasuke, just…"

Sasuke's eyes light up with an evil mischief. Pushing himself from the chair, Sasuke made his way around his desk to stand beside Naruto.

"You're not seeing anyone are you Naruto?" Naruto glanced up in surprise.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

"Just answer my question."

Naruto snorted and leaned back into his seat.

"No, I'm single."

Sasuke smirked, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Bending down until his mouth was only inches away from Naruto's ear, Sasuke whispered tauntingly to the blonde.

"Really? Would you do anything to save your job Naruto?" Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

Naruto gulped, shocked, and looked down at his knees.

So, Sasuke was gay? Naruto would have never guessed that one of the most eligible bachelors was…

Naruto blushed slightly, but slowly shook his head.

Sasuke folded his arms, good…at least the dobe wasn't as dumb as he acted.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him innocently.

Naruto stood slowly, still gazing down at the floor, Sasuke noticed his face was red. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sasuke walked up to stand in front of him, getting close again, Sasuke let his hot breath tickle the blonde's senses.

"I need an answer, Uzumaki."

Naruto cleared his throat. Naruto wasn't stupid, even if he acted like it. He knew things happened like this all the time, but usually it was with girls, right? Naruto mentally sighed before he wet his lips to speak.

"Yes."

That was all Sasuke needed.

Attacking Naruto's neck, Sasuke started nipping and kissing the tan skin. Sasuke mentally congratulated himself as he earned a small moan from Naruto as he pushed the boy back against the wall of his office.

Taking an extra second Sasuke flipped the lock on his office door, never ceasing his barrage on Naruto's body.

Sasuke put his full attention into the task at hand, enjoying the very scent of Naruto's body.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders, closing his eyes as Sasuke moved down towards his chest. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, Sasuke glided his hand over Naruto's growing erection. Naruto gasped leaned forwards into the touch.

Sasuke liked the response and started to massage Naruto through his pants. Naruto leaned his back and panted, willing himself not to outright groan at the movements and touch of the other man's hand. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear, earning a low growl.

Sasuke felt his own growing erection and started grinding up on Naruto's body, Naruto bucked in response, nearly begging for more.

Sasuke's hand explored the lower part of Naruto's stomach, as he continued his assault on the boy's neck. Roughly, Sasuke plunged his hand down Naruto's pants.

Naruto growled in pleasure nearly falling to the floor as Sasuke grabbed his hard on. Kneading it slowly, Sasuke watched as Naruto's head fell back, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke pulled on him, he had never experienced this kind of pleasure before…and Sasuke surely knew what he was doing. Naruto pushed his body against Sasuke's, increasing the friction of Sasuke's pumping.

Sasuke smirked and pulled on Naruto more vigorously, earning a surprised gasp Naruto got into the movements, gripping Sasuke's hair, Naruto succumbed to the pleasure, moving into Sasuke's thrusts.

"U-uhh…S-Sa-suke…I'm…I'm a..bout to-"

Sasuke grunted in reply, panting in response.

"W-wait…" Naruto panted, squeezing his eyes as he felt the enormous pressure building in his body. Sasuke didn't listen, but gave a thrust even harder then before as Naruto groaned in pleasure and came into his pants, shuddering slightly.

The sight of Naruto's face was enough to get Sasuke off as well, and he bit his lip in pleasure before Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's member.

The blonde nearly fell on top of him with exhaustion. Catching the wobbly blonde in his arms, Sasuke's chest heaved.

"A-ah…" Naruto panted for breath, and gazed slowly up at Sasuke who was giving him a small smile.

"Was that too bad?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto gave him a look as he tried to gain his breath back.

"Is…is that all?" Naruto asked hoarsely. Sasuke snickered.

"Want more already, dobe?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto blushed.

"I…was just asking, teme. And stop calling me dobe."

"Never." Sasuke gave way to the smirk tugging at his mouth.

Naruto returned with small smile. The sight was so beautiful to Sasuke that he couldn't resist kissing him full on the tempting pink lips.

Naruto responded eagerly, returning the kiss. Sasuke pulled away slowly, noticing that Naruto had closed his eyes during the kiss.

Sasuke released the boy from his grasp and walked towards the door. Straightening his tie, Sasuke made sure the signs of sex weren't showing before he turned back to Naruto, who was standing shakily again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto," Sasuke opened the door and walked out. Naruto watched him leave, glancing down at his wrinkled clothes. It's not like anyone would notice, he had already been wearing clothes from the night before. Tucking his shirt back in, Naruto felt chills as he remember the delicious feeling of Sasuke's touch on his skin, he had surprisingly enjoyed every moment of his...situation. Very much so.

Naruto smiled slowly, thinking of what would come tomorrow, he walked slowly out of Sasuke's office and returned to his desk.

* * *

**So there you go, fast and furious. Don't worry, this was just to show how the smut starts. I would've added more to this but it's almost 3 AM and I have to get up early in the morning blah blah blah…**

**I've got a couple of things planned, but its hard to stay focused on this story and then turn around and write an update for my angst story, but I'll try to stay updated ASAP.**

Coming up! Chapter Three: Now Accepting Bets


End file.
